


Shut up

by faithfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfully/pseuds/faithfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has to rescue the Winchesters on a hunt, and now he won't shut up about it. Thankfully, Sam knows one way to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request at the spn kink meme [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86610.html?thread=33294930#t33294930), who wanted to see some Sam/Crowley fluff.

“…cannot _believe_ you got yourself trussed up by some pissed off spirit of all things…”

Sam rolled his eyes for the fourth time since Crowley’s so-called rescue of him and Dean. “It worked out fine, Crowley.”

“…think just because you’re both six-foot-plus and made of muscle that you can’t get yourselves killed, again, by a ghost with a temper tantrum, but _clearly_ …”

“Please make him shut up!” Dean begged. His knuckles were white where he gripped the steering wheel of the Impala and Sam could tell his brother’s patience was not going to last much longer.

“Crowley—” Sam twisted in the passenger seat to face Crowley in the back.

“…ought to have just let her keep the both of you as her prizes to teach you a lesson…”

“Crowley!” Sam used his serious voice and it finally got Crowley to stop ranting. “Dean’s still bleeding. We’re five minutes from the bunker. If you could go get a hot bath running and find the first aid kit we would really appreciate it.”

Dean huffed and it was only because Dean was injured that Sam did not elbow him in the ribs.

Crowley glared at Dean but there was no malice in it. “The things I do for you lot,” he muttered, and disappeared from the backseat.

“Dammit, Sam,” Dean said, the moment Crowley was gone.

“How is this my fault?”

“Bad enough a stupid ghost gets the drop on us, but then you have to call your boyfriend the King of Hell to get us out?”

“Cas wasn’t answering, and we needed help. What else was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know,” Dean sighed and smacked the steering wheel in frustration. “Now I’m going to have to put up with that smug bastard’s I-told-you-so face for the next few days, at least.”

“I’ll tell him to play nice.”

“You better.”

Dean was still sulking by the time they pulled into the garage of the Men of Letters bunker. Crowley was waiting by the entrance to the rest of the building with a first aid kit in hand. Dean grabbed it as he stormed past, making a beeline for the bathroom.

Sam turned off the garage lights and followed Crowley silently up to the kitchen.

“How is he?” Crowley asked.

“He’ll be fine. I think his ego is hurting him more than anything else at the moment.”

Crowley’s lips twitched in a smile at that. “Good. I meant what I said in the car. You two need to be more careful.”

“I know, Crowley.”

“I won’t always be able to swoop in and rescue you a moment’s notice, you know.”

“I know, Crowley.” Sam walked over to Crowley and kissed him on the cheek.

“Just because it’s a simple salt-and-burn doesn’t mean you get to let your guard down.”

“I know,” Sam repeated, grinning as he got down on his knees in front of Crowley, who flushed pink and tried to remain upset at him.

“You’re both lucky she only wanted to throw you around a little, if she’d had a weapon in hand…she…”

Sam had unbuckled Crowley’s belt and pushed his slacks and boxers to his knees. He took the tip of Crowley’s soft dick in his mouth, watching as Crowley lost his train of thought.

“This isn’t over,” Crowley insisted, face flushed and beginning to quickly grow hard.

Sam massaged Crowley’s hips as if to say “Of course not, dear,” while he took more of Crowley’s length in his mouth.

Crowley leaned back against the kitchen counter, one hand grabbing the edge of it to steady himself, the other tangling itself in Sam’s hair. Sam worked Crowley’s cock in and out of his mouth as he got more and more into it. Soon Crowley was fully hard and Sam could tell from the tight grip Crowley had on his hair that he was using all his self-control no let himself go and fuck Sam’s face.

Sam could tell when Crowley was getting close by the hitch in his breath and the way he started whining softly in the back of his throat. He sucked harder, wrapping his tongue around the underside of the shaft for extra stimulation and moved faster until he heard Crowley whimper, “Sam, I’m gonna come…”

Sam did his best to deep-throat Crowley, feeling Crowley start to come right as his cock brushed the back of Sam’s throat. Sam continued suckling him as Crowley’s orgasm ran through him, letting Crowley’s cock slip out of his mouth only after the last burst of come hit his tongue.

Sam sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth as he grinned up at Crowley. He loved how he looked right after an orgasm, cheeks pink and features completely relaxed in a way they never were otherwise.

“Get up here,” Crowley said, voice soft and breathy.

Sam stood up and Crowley pulled him down for a deep kiss, breaking apart all too soon to take in more air.

“Was that a thank you for saving your arse or a sorry for getting yourself in danger in the first place?”

Sam shrugged. “I was thinking more along the lines of a method to get you to shut up.”

Crowley laughed. “Man after my own heart. Go on then, check on your brother, make sure he isn’t bleeding out, and I’ll make some tea for us.”

“Crowley, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Moose.”


End file.
